plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Kinetic Module
Kinetic Module is a feature used by the Marine on all single player maps. It enables you to move barrels, corpses and weapons to a specified location. To use it, you have to press and hold down C. If it is used right, you can move barrels and take weapons that players haven't even dropped. However, it is the hardest skill to master and takes 3 to 4 tries before getting the hang of it. Use You can move dead bodies with the Module. It can also be used to reach objects otherwise inacessible, or too dangerous to be retrieved. When activated, a white circle of energy is seen around the players hand, and the object being picked up. Heavier objects like barrels and dying enemies will be harder to move than lighter ones like weapons. In addition, the kinetic module ( especially in the Heavy Battlesuit Mode) can be extremely useful in throwing explosive barrels at an enemy. This can be useful when it is desired to damage a group of enemies without being detected. A player may throw the barrel like a grenade, or they may use the barrel as a club. In the earlier levels such as level 1 it is easy to slice right through an enemy and kill them with a hard blow from a barrel. What may be even more potent is throwing one of the barrel halves after its detonation. If utilized correctly, a barrel shrapnel thrown at an enemy at high speed can slice right through them, perhaps even taking out another enemy next to them. However, be careful throwing the shrapnel, for it can kill you just as easily as it can kill them. Despite the risks, this skill is EXTREMELY useful. However, the battlesuit cannot keep up a kinetic hold with an object while jumping. You can also hover by sliding a explosive barrel under yourself. Despite this granting you speeds of over 100kph, it is also very unstable, and you will most likely find yourself smashing into walls with an accompanying explosion. You can also catch grenades. Due to the above notes, it is extremely unlikely it will ever make an appearance in Multiplayer Note: The Heavy Battlesuit's kinectic module is slightly stronger than the Lite Battlesuit's module. Tips *You can grab activated grenades, and toss it back at the enemy. You can also "catapult" your grenades as well. *It can also be useful for "redirecting" a misfired grenade. *Use the module to grab items from a distance that are otherwise booby trapped or too hazardous to reach physically. *You can move barrels that would prove hazardous. *You can pick up dead bodies and use them as "meat shield", though it is not always effective because some weapons can penetrate through your makeshift shield. *You can pick up guns from a distance that would activate a trap, an example is on level 7. *It can't be used while you are in the air. *By standing on a barrel and grabbing it with the Kinetic Module you can fly with the use of the barrel. However, it is advised you do not make sudden turns, as this may make you loose your grasp on the barrel, causing you to crash with the now falling barrel. It is also advised to use the Heavy Battlesuit just in case. *The only things you can't pick up by using the Kinetic Module, these are the Crate and broken Capsule pieces. *You also can steal guns from allies.(note if they only have one gun their swords will be disabled\) *You can fly using kinectic module, find a barrel, then ride on it, then use kinectic module to fly (vinzze-test2 will help) Category:Skill Category:Ability Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Plazma Burst 2 Functions Category:Marine